


Spilled Apples

by k0ekienut



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), TTS - Fandom, tangled - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Varian (Disney), Implied/Referenced Torture, Tangled the series - Freeform, Varian - Freeform, Varian Angst (Disney), Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), bad dad quirin, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0ekienut/pseuds/k0ekienut
Summary: Varian trips over a barrel of apples and Quirin is not pleased.
Relationships: None
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Spilled Apples

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does have Varian getting beat up by Quirin, so heres the heads up  
> (This is also my first ever fic here, so, hello!)

It was an accident. Anyone who would have seen it happen would have been aware of the fact that Varian had not meant to trip. He was just trying to help his dad pick apples, a tree root tripped him, his foot getting on it and causing him to fall forward and stumble into one of the many full barrels of apples that Varian and his dad had been working to fill that day. The barrel falls and spills, apples scattering all over the ground, the barrel rolling foward and bumping into Quirin.

Varian was rendered immobilized by fear, eyes wide as he was on the ground staring at his dad. Quirin gazed down at the day's work being spilt, the apples that were now everywhere in the dirt. Turning slightly to look over the scattered mess. Varian felt himself shrink away, eyes cast down, shaking, quickly trying to stand up. “I-I'm so-” Varian gets cut off by Quirin grabbing Varian by his hair, forcing Varian to look up at him.

**"PICK.** **IT.** **UP"**

Quirin tells Varian in a scarily icy voice.

He lets go of Varian's hair and he dropped to the ground, trying hard to bite back a sob, Varian scrambles to try and pick up all the fruit that he had scattered and put back into the toppled barrel.

“How did you trip?” 

“It- the tree root.” Quirin backhands Varian on the cheek and Varian is unable to control the terrified shriek he lets out, cowering away. “How did you get caught on the tree root?” Quirin repeats and Varian whimpers, glancing back at the tree as if it had the answer his dad was looking for. “I-” “You got caught because you were not paying attention.” The Quirin answered for Varian, Varian just nodding his head in agreement.

“Why did you trip on the tree root?” 

“B-Because I wasn't paying attention?” Quirin steps closer to Varian, eyes narrowing. 

“Because you were being careless.”

“If I were to ask you to fix all these bruised apples and they money we're going to lose because of this, would you be able to?” Varian swallows, eyes dancing between the his dad and the barrel of dirty, bruised apples. “N-No.” Can't lie, He had to tell the truth, Varian didnt want to make his punishment worse than it would already be. “Why?” Quirin's voice sounded so menacing, giving Varian no time to actually answer the question. 

“Because you are a failure. Do you not pay attention to anything that happens around you? Are all days I spend working a waste of my valuable time?

"I'm sorry." Varian's voice was quiet, barely a whisper. He knew that he couldn't talk back, there was no defending himself. 

“Look at me.” Varian's eyes remain on the ground, not wanting to look at his dad's angry face, and Quirin glares. Varian flinches as he watched Qurin raise his fist once again, bringing it down onto Varian once again, colliding into Varian and knocking into the tree behind him. Varian's yelp was loud and sharp. The Quirin takes another step forward. “Look up.” Varian obeys this time, frightened eyes glancing up at the man in front of him.

Quirin grabs Varian's hair and starts to drag him, this times towards their home. Varian knew what was next, his dad was going to punish him.

Once they were back, Quirin slams the front door closed. "D-dad please, I really didnt mean to, it was an accide-"

“Too thick-headed and pathetic to even listen." Quirin interrupts, his disappointed sounded voice just adding insult to injury

-

Quirin drops Varian to the floor, his head was now pounding because of how long his dad had been dragging him by his hair. Quirin looks at Varian for a second, a second that felt like forever with the tension that was filling the air, lifts his foot and brings it down on Varian's leg. 

Varian cries out, tears once again forming in his eyes. Varian tries desperately to remove Quirin's foot, but the he kept it held down applying more and more pressure as time went on.  _ Crack- _ Varian lets out a loud shriek, the pressure on his leg was too much, it had to be broken now.

"If youre going to be useless might as well give you a reason to be."

the shock of his leg being broken wears off and tears stream down Varian's face, his leg is throbbing intensely with the pain of a newly broken bone. That had to be the punishment, right?

The throbbing was relentless, Varian tries to hold his broken leg, try to do anything to make it stop hurting. But, as he reaches for the injury, Quirin stomps on his hand and pressure to the bones. "Try moving again and I' ll break it."  Varian stops his small struggle, he wasnt trying to leave! He knew that he had to go through the whole punishment. "Please dad..."

Quirin releases the pressure on Varian's hand, but Varian stays where he was on the floor, scared of his hand getting broken along with his leg.

Varian tries to not think about what his dad could possibly do next, he had already broken his leg, and stomped on his hand, what else could he do? Varian gets a lost in his thoughts of fear until he gets a swift kick straight to his ribs. The air in his lungs feels as if it had just vanished, he couldnt breathe, where had his air gone?! He gasps for breath, all he wanted was to breath, as Quirin kicks him again and again in the ribs. 

After five strikes, Varian stopped trying to get his dad to stop his attack and only shrieked in terror and pain. Quirin was finally finished it seemed and walks away, Varian flinches away at the movement, shaking and crying to himself, fearful that his dad might come back for more.  _ "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" _ his dad had already left the house, Varian was basically talking to himself now, mostly trying to comfort himself.

_ At least Quirin was gone now, and Varian would make sure not to mess up again... _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this small one-shot! I hope to put more up in the future!


End file.
